1.  less than Technical Field to which the Invention Belongs greater than 
The present invention relates to an ozone generating apparatus and a corona generating apparatus used for a sterilization, a deodorization, a chemical substance decomposition, and a chemical reaction promotion etc.
2.  less than Prior Art greater than 
In a conventional ozone generating apparatus, between opposed electrodes (a space distance or an insulating material) which are separated to not occur a dielectric breakdown an ozone occurs by applying a single direct current having a high voltage or by overlapping an alternative current and or by applying singly an alternative current voltage.
In the above case, since the high voltage is applied through the space distance and the insulating material from an aspect of a safety, the apparatus becomes a high cost and is not economically. Further, during a corona discharge time, when it is carried out in the air, NOx generates inevitably to a cathode portion, and according to an insulating deterioration and an electric leakage there occurs a function stopping and an ozone generating amount lowers, accordingly it can not employ a practical use without a frequent maintenance and a function keeping. Further, there is not found a means for applying the ozone generation or the corona generation under a high temperature atmosphere. Further, there is not found the corona generating apparatus using microwaves.
The problems to be solved by the present invention are as following:
(1) During an ozone and corona generating time, it makes to lower the voltage which is applied between the electrodes. (2) The both electrodes must be separated completely at an ozone generating portion and a corona generating potion. (3) It makes to get rid of an affect according to NOx during the ozone and corona generating time. (4) It makes to generate efficiently an ozone and corona generating amount. (5) It makes to improve a productivity, etc.
An object of the present invention is to provide an ozone generating apparatus and a corona generating apparatus wherein during an ozone and corona generating time, the voltage which is applied between the electrodes can be lowered.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ozone generating apparatus and a corona generating apparatus wherein both electrodes can be separated completely at an ozone generating portion and a corona generating potion.
It will be explained about the realization for lowering the voltage for applying between the electrodes as much as possible, during the ozone and corona generating time. One of the electrodes is covered with an outer skin comprised of an insulated material and is formed with a long line shape, a band shape, a rod shape, or a plate shape. Another of the electrodes is formed with a bare wire suiting with the respective shapes and is arranged closely contact with a parallel shape, a right angle shape, a spiral shape, a net shape, or a zigzag shape along to an insulated core wire. Accordingly, it is possible to lower the voltage.
It will be explained about the realization for separating completely the both electrodes at the ozone and corona generating portion. A basic of this means is that at the ozone and corona generating portion such as even at a surface and in a space, the both electrodes must be separated completely, electrically and mechanically. The ozone and corona generating portion of the electrode pair such as the line shape electrode explained an item (1) portion is arranged in a generating vessel and between different pole terminals at both ends is isolated according to a suitable insulated distance and an insulated material. In this case, it may arrange that one of the electrodes is separated completely and is laid in the generating vessel and another of the electrodes is separated at an outside of the vessel and an electrode terminal is formed. In this case, utilizing effectively the space it can be constituted by plural electrode pairs.
It will be explained about a realization for getting rid of the affect according to NOx during the ozone and corona generating time. A nitrogen removing apparatus using a zeolite is provided at an outside of the ozone and corona generating vessel and the ozone and corona generation is carried out substantially under an oxygen atmosphere, and then the ozone and corona can be generated effectively without the generation of NOx. Further, the ozone and corona generation is carried in the air, since the generation of NOx is not avoidable, during an operation a mechanism for removing NOx in the generating vessel according to the air or the water is provide at an outside of the generating vessel.
In the case of the air, a compressed air is blown suitably into the vessel, further since NOx itself is easily soluble to the water, by installing a shower shape nozzle to a ceiling or a side wall of the ozone and corona generating vessel, an injection cleaning is carried out and NOx is removed and the drainage is carried out through a drainage hole which is provided at a lower portion of the vessel. Further, the compressed air and the water shower can be combined.
Further, since an insulated covering material is made by a heat resistance property material such as Teflon, heat resistance silicon resin, glass or ceramics, a cleaning property can be heightened by hot air or evaporation from an outside. Further, by applying the electric power to the bare wire and the insulated core wire at the outside, they can be functioned as a heater, it is possible to heighten the effects of the cleaning, the purification, and the reaction, etc.
It will be explained about a realization for generating effectively the ozone and corona generating amount. As to the shape and the construction of the electrode bare wire, a simple thin single wire is laid down in parallel to the insulated core wire and also it can be covered with a net shape to an outer skin surface of the insulated core wire or can be arranged with a spiral shape, further an element wire itself is made to fuzz. Accordingly, the corona is generated easily, the ozone and corona generating amount can be increased.
Further, by overlapping to high voltage direct current, by changing frequency (1-30 kHz) of a single pulse and the alternating current, by changing them periodically, the corona generation can be carried out effectively. Further, by changing wavelength of ultraviolet rays which generate at the same time of the corona generation, it can be carried out effectively the generation about an active oxygen from titanium oxide which is coated on the outer skin of the insulated core wire and on an inner wall of the generating vessel and from palladium as a thickener, accordingly the generation of the ozone and corona can be increased widely.
Further, when the particles such as an active carbon having projections on an outer surface, metal, metal plating, vapor deposition ceramics are inserted into a ceramics vessel and a glass vessel and from an outside of the vessel. By irradiating microwaves used in an electronic oven etc., from the projection portions of the particles a corona discharge and a spark discharge occur and a large quantity of the ozone generates in the air or the oxygen atmosphere. The corona discharge and the spark discharge are effective to an organic gas and a harmful gas such as a diesel engine exhaust gas and also to the promotion of the chemical reaction, and without the direct use of the high voltage since an electromagnetic wave is used, the apparatus can be constituted with the safety. In this case, since the ozone is occurred accompanying with the discharge, it is possible to carry out the deodorization, the sterilization, and the chemical reaction promotion etc.
Further, since the heat resistance dielectric material such as the ceramics and the glass is used to an inner portion of the vessel and the vessel itself, they are heated directly according to the microwaves, it is possible to carry out effectively the sterilization and a catalyst action of the chemical reaction. When the these heat resistance dielectric materials are used to the insulated covering of the high voltage discharge wire, the dielectric material can be utilized as the heater. Naturally, the core wire of the high voltage wire and the discharge wire for laying down at an outside can be utilized as the heater in addition to the corona generation which functions originally.
It will be explained about a realization for improving the productivity. The corona generating portion comprises a thin single electrode being an electrode pair or plural electrode pairs and since it can be manufactured simply according to a manufacture method of the electric wire and an optical fiber. Further, they are constituted to arrange easily at random and at an interval electrode pair, the productivity can be improved remarkably compared with the ozone and corona generating apparatus according to the prior art in which a needle electrode is used and it is possible to reduce widely the cost. Further, since the corona generation according to the conductive particles using the microwaves is carried out according to the electromagnetic waves without the direct handling of the high voltage, the apparatus can be formed with the simple construction and the superior safety can be obtained, and further the excellent maintenance property can be attained and a superior total productivity can be obtained.